


if the things i love were stars you would be a constellation || oneshot

by undeniablerain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, Short, Stars, idc, its so gay, they are not gal pals, wait is this fluff, yknow nvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablerain/pseuds/undeniablerain
Summary: mari confesses her love under the stars.{pls ignore the corny ass title}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we are going to completely ignore the fact that you can't see stars in paris. in this fanfiction you can so don't tell me you cant.

Marinette sighed as she stared at Juleka as they sat on her balcony. Marinette had been getting closer to Juleka lately and she enjoyed it more than she should to say the least. She couldn't help it as the class grew older Marinette started to fall less in love with blonde model and more with the shy goth. Everything about her was just ....perfect. They way she laughed and smiled, the way she hid behind her hair when nervous or scared, the way she blushed at anything that suggest more than a fluffy bunny. You'd actually be quite surprised on how innocent Juleka was.

"Isn't tonight beautiful?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a calming and soft voice.

"I- Uh of course. I love the stars." Marinette said as she look up at the stars.  _"Not as beautiful as you."_

"Hmm?" Juleka said. "You think I'm beautiful?" 

_"_ Well yes of course I do! Not in like a crush way or uh I mean not that I don't have a crush on you! I totally do- Oh no..." Marinette said fastly stumbling upon her words as she spoke knowing she had messed up badly. 

"You like me?" The goths made a slightly surprised face and then broke out into a blush. 

".... yes." Marinette mumbled blushing a bright pink of her own and looked down. The air was silent for a minute. Marinette's heart was thumping fastly. "I'm sorry! I know I probably messed up everyth-"

Marinette was interrupted by lips brushing upon her own. She looked at Juleka and smiled. That was her first kiss and she swore in that moment nothing could ruin it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thank you for reading! My tumblr is asinius.tumblr.com of you want to follow me! And yes this is a one shot so there should be no more chapters unless there is a demand so thank you for reading.


End file.
